My Rise to Dark Lord (Star Wars SI)
by Master of the Phantom Knights
Summary: "When I was a kid I had this silly fantasy of living in the Star Wars universe. I really wished that I hadn't." Watch as I, Amon Karr, navigate this new but familiar galaxy. all while ascending the Sith hierarchy looking to become the next Dark Lord of the Sith.


**Prologue**

When I was a kid I had this silly fantasy of living in the Star Wars universe. Pretty silly I know but hey I was a kid with a vivid imagination and no friends. From the seedy streets of Nar Shaddaa to the ancient Sith tombs of Korriban. Of course, I grew out of it accepting that it would never actually happen, and it was just an over the top dream of a Star Wars nerd. But as I grow and learn about the world today, there was always an itch in the back of my head, imagining how awesome it would be to live in a galaxy far, far away.

* * *

I really wished I hadn't. That was my main line of thought over the last three months as my pickaxe clashed against the stone rocks, with similar sounds of metal hitting stone coming from the other slaves, who found them selfs in the same state of imprisonment as I was.

Ah sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Amon Karr, at least that was the name of the body I was currently inhabiting, a former resident of the planet Arda-3, and I'm apparently a slave of the Sith Empire.

Yep, you heard right. I am currently a slave to a goddamned fictional empire that was known for invading and enslaving countless planets as if it was their right to do so. Let's also not forget about the genocidal maniac, who is capable of reducing a planet devoid of all life in a matter of seconds, that they have for an emperor.

Anyway back to the matter at hand.

I have absolutely no idea how I got here. The only thing that I could remember was going to sleep with thunder and lightning passing over my house, then getting rudely awoken by an irritated imperial solider via a kick to the face.

To say I was shell-shocked, with the discovery of being a mining slave in the Old Republic Star Wars timeline, was an understatement. I was pretty sure my mental breakdown was entertaining to most of the guards but irritating to the rest. It took getting a rather painful shock from my slave collar to start working with other slaves.

It was an exhausting experience for someone like me, who had never worked such long hours nonstop before. My new body did benefit though.

My once small and chubby body, with little to no muscles to speak of. Were replaced with an average sized young adult of 19-20 years old, with visible muscles accumulating into a swimmers build, short messy brown hair and greenish blue eyes, that currently had bags under them.

The work was nerve-racking though, as one wrong move could set off the illusive sith warden, Lord Veseks, who was known for torture slaves for doing a job even slightly wrong or finishing late.

It was because of this, after my first month of in this new hell I had found myself in, it led to an interesting discovery. Even now as I continue to strike the rock with sharp iron I can scarcely believe it.

* * *

"Thank god, I'm finally done." I pant as I finished my long shift, working with some other slaves (some of them were aliens, ALIENS!), finally dropping my pickaxe.

Quickly retreating from the others I rush to my hiding space, that I had found in my first week, which had no cameras that I could see so I could have some sense of privacy.

Gritting my teeth as tears gathered in my eyes, and no matter how much I willed it, they start sliding down my face.

This sadly was a common occurrence. As soon as I finish the work assigned to me I would immediately start to cry, relieving what little stress that I could, not that it helped much.

All I could think about was going back home, back to my family.

Oh god, did they even know that I was gone?

Were they looking for me?

Was my overbearing mum tearing her hair out looking for me? Was my workaholic stepdad taking a break from work to help her? What about my lazy/smart/ambitious sisters helping them?

A sob escapes from my mouth before I could stop it. The sadness and helplessness of probably never seeing them again surging through my body and mind.

The tears stop as rage and frustration pushes through my sadness at the unfairness of my situation. My greatest childish fantasies turned into my own personal living hell.

"Damn it!" I roared as my emotions came up to the surface, hand lashing out striking a nearby metal wall. It was only when my fist was already in motion that I realized that punching a metal building, that was probably built to withstand blaster fire and small arms explosives, was a bad idea. But it was too late.

I closed my eyes, hoping it would somehow mentally prepare myself for the pain about to come.

Strangely enough, I feel my fist connect with the cold metal, but instead of the sounds of my hand breaking and the pain that should follow, I don't feel anything but a light throbbing pain.

Slowly opening my eyes in confusion, I fall over my own legs, staring in shock at the now _dented_ wall of steel.

Mouth still open, I slowly get up and approach the damaged wall. My hand starts tracing the damage hesitatingly.

"How is this possible?" I whispered in astonishment, my hand still rubbing the damage.

How is it possible? That was the second question of the century. (right behind, how I came to this universe?)

My hand stills as a thought occurred to me. "I cant be that lucky, can I?" I breathed out in disbelief, as I remember which universe I was currently living in. Slowly without even noticing, a smile, my first in a long while, slowly crosses my face. "Well then, it seems that some testing is required.

* * *

Over the next two months after discovering that I was apparently force-sensitive, and thank god none of the guards heard or seen the deep dent yet, I experimented with my new found abilities.

It turns out, that in my emotional state at the time of the "wall incident" I had unconsciously tapped into the force and reinforced my hand, with that in mind I tried to do it again. Unfortunately, it led to some… unsuccessful tests, trust me you don't want to know.

As I soon realized that I wasn't going to be the Hulk, I focused on the more standard techniques. Telekinesis was difficult at first, but when I realized that using my emotions wasn't all that I needed to do, and I needed to exert my will over the force It was easy.

Before I tried to do any more offensive force techniques. I needed a way to cloak myself when using the force.I didn't want to be discovered by Lord Veseks yet. Don't get me wrong, I had every intention of revealing myself. But I needed every advantage before going to the Sith Acadamy on Korriban, but I had no idea where to start. It was after a couple of weeks when I was hit with an idea, a risky idea, but one that could pay off. Instead of trying to hide my "Force-signature", as I called it, I would spread it out over multiple people confusing other force users to which was the real "signature", I think I will call it Force Shroud.

I was hesitant in testing it, as one smallest mistake could get me sent to the academy ahead of time with no advantage going in or worse. But ultimately I willed up the courage and tried it, and it worked! Veseks sensing my expanding "Force-signature" investigated and grabbed the wrong guy. I almost feel sorry for that Bith.

That's another thing I had noticed. The more I was using the dark side, I started caring less and less about the other slaves. Oh well, questions for later.

With that problem out of the way, I continued with my training in the force. My next goal was to try force lightning, which had varying levels of success. The sheer amount of negative emotions required to create a stream of lightning was staggering.

Was I worried about using the dark side? Hell yes. But that was the only way for me to escape this hellhole. Hopefully, when I get to Korriban, I'll figure out how to use it more safely.

* * *

Little did I know it was my Force Shroud that would attract the attention of my future master.

A man who could one day rival the emperor in power.

A man who presence could radiate fear and power.

His name is….

* * *

 _A/n:_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK BABY!_

 _Wow, I've been gone awhile. Let me tell you it is great to be back, doing something different._

 _Well, lets' talk about this story and where it came from._

 _It was one dull day in Britain where I came across a website called space battles and on this website, I found a story called Path to Ruin by Rictus so thank him I got my mojo back_

 _Now excuse me I need to collapse on my bed for pulling an all-nighter_

 _Expect the next chapter out tomorrow hopefully_

 _Bye-bye_


End file.
